Warm Ice Cream
by Death Skater
Summary: No one really likes when people talk about their friends. Anise was no exception.


**Authoress Notes **Hey guys. I'm in the middle of writing Flickering Flame, so don't worry. It should be updated in a few days max, I hope. Anyway, I guess I was inspired to write this when I read the Tales of the Abyss: Dance! Dance!! Dance!! Gaiden, so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer ∙** I don't own anything. ):

* * *

So many of those girls were more then ready to be Fon Master Guardians, and furthermore, lay down their lives for their leader. It was chaos among them, when they watched as 10-year old Anise Tatlin became Fon Master Guardian. She was a child, who could barely utilize fonic artes, and she became Fon Master Guardian. These ladies, who were rejected, had no expectations of Anise Tatlin. They had no idea what Anise would eventually be capable of doing.

They had no idea she would help save the all of Auldrant.

They had no idea she would defeat the God-Generals.

They had no idea she would fight Locrian General Van Grants.

They had no idea she would win against Locrian General Van Grants.

They had no idea she would be known as one of the six heroes.

"That Anise? Saving the world? I don't believe it." A young, blonde-haired girl told her friend, one of the girls that were turned down the day Anise became Fon Master Guardian.

"That's a fancy lie there. I bet she didn't do anything." Another woman responded, nodding her head and twirling a finger around her off-white hair.

"She probably stood around, but got credit for being there," A brunette-haired girl concluded, snickering in her palm, "I heard it's her fault the Fon Master died in the first place."

* * *

Anise was well-adjusted to hearing these lies about her. In fact, there were very little people who disbelieved the adventures of the group who'd saved all of Auldrant.

Some people, mostly nobles who didn't like the Fabre family getting all the credit, often said that Luke must've stood around silly. Other, who didn't like his identity as a replica, would say that Asch never died, but he fought Van with the group, but it was simply Luke who came back and took the credit. Like any other, Luke was more then used to hearing people talk dirt about him as he walked by. He wasn't as used to it as others, but he could deal.

In the 3 years and few months of experiencing the aftermath of defeating Van, hearing gossip about her was as simple as breathing. They couldn't believe someone like a Locrian General who could contain Lorelei would be defeated by like Tear. They couldn't believe Tear was really someone who descended from Yulia either. They'd say she was only good for her hymns, and that's all she ever came useful for.

Some people didn't believe Guy. They didn't believe he was a noble, and no less, that he was the heir to the Gardios family, even after he regained his social status. Only the elderly ladies, married women, and the male population wouldn't have believed him. The young ladies were charmed by Guy, especially on days of social gathering and festivity. That's why people had doubted him; they found he must have captivated the girls with his words.

Fourthly was everyone's favorite Colonel, Jade Curtiss. He, not surprisingly, received very little doubt for his deeds. In fact, he was given most of the credit. Most people would say it was thanks to Jade that the group even won. Surely, the Colonel knew the group was heavily indebted to him for the help he'd been, but he knew they were all equally indebted to one another. Jade knew that, and when people told him how they thought, he would tell them that philosophy, but he was sure they didn't take those words to heart.

Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear had some trouble at first. Despite her popularity on Baticul, whom all believed her tales of heroism, afar, she had trouble reaching her words out to them. They couldn't perceive the fact that a simple princess, who should've just kept herself in palace grounds, ran out, and saved Auldrant with her friends. People just didn't believe that a princess would have enough power to fight off a Locrian General alongside her friends. Such opinions were never voiced in front of the Princess, supposedly.

* * *

Anise knew that none of her friends were useless in battle, or outside of battle. They knew if one of them were missing, they might not have won, even those who did not help them, or died.

Luke, who had the ability to wield the Key of Lorelei, was there. That was unique itself, and he could also create a second-order hyperresonance. Outside of battle, alongside Natalia, their ranking was more then enough to gain social victory among the people.

Tear had her fonic hymns. Natalia could heal, although Tear's skill with healing remained unsurpassed within the group. She was also a citizen of Yulia City, and thus, she was the one who got them there in the first place, and eventually gained Teodoro's support.

Guy had the Sigmund-style, which was, as Jade said, unique to Hod. Thus, you could say that his fighting abilities were often unexpected. Regardless, he was strong, and battle ready. His knowledge of the outside world and fontech were more then useful though.

Jade had what seemed like demi-godly abilities regarding his destructive fonic artes. Furthermore, he was an intelligent and composed man. His colonel ranking was more then enough to buy them the assistance of the Malkuth army, if not his title as Necromancer.

Natalia was far by useless. She healed alongside Tear; given that Tear was superior, but that did not render Natalia useless. She was also more then capable of holding her own fight. Her ranking as Princess helped the group only Yulia would know how many times.

Asch and Ion would not be left ignore either. They both had ranking within the Order of Lorelei, enough to buy them the dark secrets of the Order. Asch assisted them countless times, often catching Van's plans and informing the group, risking himself. He was also an Oracle Knight, and was able to fight to a great extent. Ion also had a position in the Order of Lorelei that was far higher then Asch's. He could access virtually anything within the Order. He was also the one who opened the Yulian Seals on the Sephiroth and gave a hand of support in battle by using his Daathic Artes, despite aware of the danger.

Not only Anise, but all of them knew that. People just had trouble accepting it was all. Hearing them call another useless was second nature to them now. Despite all this, the groups who didn't believe in the group's journey was small, and virtually, easy to ignore.

They all knew they were useful. Anise knew her own uses too. She was former Fon Master Guardian, and at the time, she got them to Ion's room. She also cooked for them, a slightly irrelevant ability, but none the less, she did it better then them all. Furthermore, who could make use of dark fonic artes? None other then Anise, and she were the only one who could use them alongside Tear, although in that category, Anise achieved 1st Place. She was also proficient in light fonic artes as well. She also knew about some of the Order's secrets, alongside Ion.

That didn't make them perfect though.

* * *

Luke used to be conceited, and who eventually gained an inferiority complex. Tear was far too obstinate, and left herself in the dark. Guy had his gynophobia, and the fact that he fell victim to the Curse Slot. Jade was unable to comprehend life or death, and would not speak about issues until he was confidently sure. Asch was stubborn and simply angry, and despised Luke. Ion was weak-bodied, and virtually easy to take advantage of.

Anise was conceited too, far off by the old Luke, but overconfident none the less. There was the incident where Anise betrayed the group and… Ion died.

The young, black-haired girl, now reaching the age of 15, was visiting the Order of Lorelei. Why? She was still as an Oracle Knight. She was also busy, tending to business as she worked towards the position of Fon Master; the first female Fon Master was her dream, for Ion.

* * *

Today was the day Ion passed away.

For that sake, Anise returned to Daath, where as she had been in Malkuth, talking with Peony about regards to receiving his support in her becoming a Fon Master, whom whole heartedly agreed to aid her. Now all that was left was asking Ingobert. It was supposed to have been today she arrived at Baticul. During the planning, she was so disoriented she hadn't recalled today was the day Ion died. She abruptly changed the date through carrier pigeon, offering her most sincere apologies. Natalia's father was understanding about the situation and let it go.

Anise was the first to arrive in Daath. She was expecting the others too.

That also meant she was subjected to bullying by herself as well.

The young former Fon Master Guardian braced herself as she walked into Daath, where the air was stiff and tension arose when those girls from 5 years ago saw her, and chuckled, beginning to speak about her.

Anise could take having been gossiped about. She could take being called traitor, but her friends were another story.

"I wonder when her little inferior replica friend is coming; that identity-stealing noble." A string of patience snapped; they must have wanted to get hurt… really bad.

"Oh, I'm more curious to see that supposed descendant of Yulia; oh, what nonsense." Another string of patience had been cut down.

"What about the fake noble? He must be mesmerizing all the girls into believing him." They must have had a death wish, because another string snapped.

"I'm excited to see Colonel Jade Curtiss. After all, it's all thanks to him they won." False, absolutely not true. Mentally, Anise sliced another string of patience.

"What about that useless Princess? Hell, she's not even real royal blood." Anise was starting to run out of patience strings as she cut another.

"Aha, I wish I could see God-General Asch. I bet he defeated Van, but the replica took credit." No, that wasn't true. Asch died protecting the group from the horde of Oracle Knights, and he helped Luke win… together. Furthermore, he was coming… with Luke.

"Oh, hello, Anise. What's a traitor like you doing in these places?" They finally spoke to her. It was about time.

"Nothing at all. I'm simply visiting someone." She replied maturely. She wasn't going to waste her time with these wretches.

"Oh. You must be visiting Fon Master Ion." A young girl stated, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Fon Master Ion? Now, now, you shouldn't address him like that. He's no Fon Master. He's just some inferior replica like Luke fon Fabre, who just stole the name of Fon Master. He's useless, and he died so easily and stupidly." A young girl stated, scolding her comrade. In her mind, Anise just tore apart every string of patience she had. Useless?! How dare they call him an inferior replica or useless; Ion was nothing of the sort! In fact, they had no right to talk about her friends in general!

"You listen here, you crude little harpy!" Anise snapped, and turned, pointing a finger at them. Some of them looked shocked at the girl's sudden reaction.

"Ion is not an inferior replica! He's not useless! His death was brave and noble! He gave his life to save Tear's! If Tear died, everyone on the face of Auldrant might have been dead! Luke isn't second-rate either! He fought Asch, and he won! You don't know anything! And for the record, Tear is Yulia's descendant! Lorelei confirmed it himself! I was there, and I watched it happen! Guy isn't just some fake noble! He's a real, pure blood noble, straight from Hod! Jade was a great help to us, but that didn't make everything his credit! We all owe each other, heavily! Natalia is a real princess too; not some mediocre royalty! Only Yulia would know how much she helped us!" Anise didn't take a single breath between those words. She panted a little, having not said anything during her small speech.

"Well, what did you do?" Their ring-leader came and asked her. Anise stood straight, glaring at them. She was a bit calmer now, thinking up an answer.

"You led them to Ion's room? Oh my, that's not so big. Anyone could do that." She told Anise, and Anise began composing an answer.

"That wasn't the only thing, I—," Anise began, but they cut her off.

"You could use fonic artes? Big deal, we all could." Another girl said, and they began laughing haughtily.

"Face it, Anise. You didn't do a single thing; all you did was betray them and slow them down." Another cackled. Anise couldn't help, but feel logic behind that statement. The group before Anise froze as the Oracle Knight felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Anise was a big help. She let us in on a lot of secrets in Daath." Luke grinned, and looked at the group of grudge-holders coolly.

"She's a capable fonist. She's more capable with dark fonic artes more then anyone else here." Tear added, looking at the group of girls maturely.

"We really needed to see Ion at the time too. If it wasn't for Anise, hell knows how we'd get in." Guy furthered their reasoning with a smile on his face.

"I've never met a puppeteer as capable as Anise is either; and she was only 12 then." Jade walked behind the group of girls, and they were shocked that he was suddenly behind them.

"She was balanced in both fonic artes and strength, unlike the rest of us." Natalia walked down the cobblestone path of Daath and stood beside her friends.

"Everyone…" Anise began, looking at them. They all smiled, and Anise grinned widely and turned to the girls, "That's the story ladies. Now if you'll leave, we have business to attend too." Anise explained, and the girls growled, and stomped off, taking their air of tension with them. The young puppeteer turned to her friends, smiling proudly. It must have been fair trade. She knew a thank you was unneeded, but she thanked them anyway. She protected them, and they protected her in return. It was equal trade, completely fair to them both.

* * *

"It's no problem Anise. After all, you defended us." Luke told her, ruffling her hair. Anise swatted his hand away and Luke winced a bit, rubbing his gloved hand as Anise moved to fix her hair.

"Of course, don't take it for granted. If you didn't defend us, we would walked by." Jade stated playfully and Anise turned to glare at him.

"Hey!" She countered, without giving a reason, and another air of tension arose as their eyes met and sparks grew, despite the utter difference in level of height.

"C'mon guys. Give it a rest. We came to see Ion, not to go in an all out brawl." Guy explained, and Anise crossed her arms and turned away, pouting. Jade chuckled, and watched as the young girl stormed forward. The group moved to catch up with her, as they all came to visit Ion. They weren't equipped with flowers or anything special, just themselves. It was simple, like how Ion would like it.

* * *

**Authoress Notes ∙** Okay, the actual plotline was supposed to be how people didn't believe Anise saved the world and that she stood up for herself and proved them wrong. This was the result though, since I totally winged this one-shot. I guess I hope you like it?

**Anise ∙** Please review!


End file.
